


W-what?!  My Mom is My Mate?! -- Rewritten --

by KITSUBAKA



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA
Summary: Stephanie Lauder is a 17 year old werewolf. Werewolves in this time are treated as human until they turn 18, when their wolves awaken. Sure, there are cases where they wake earlier, but not for Stephanie.Elizabeth Lauder is Stephanie's struggling 36 year old mother. Her husband divorced her when he found another woman that, well, he liked better. Elizabeth didn't mind so much, as it gave her more time to spend with her daughter.What happens when Stephanie turns 18 and her wolf decides that her own mother is her mate? Can the two women fight their feelings? Or will they let the winds of fate keep them together?
Kudos: 13





	1. Copyright Information

Copyright © 2019 by Caeon Drackonous (Tamela Ellis)

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer  
except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Written in the United States of America.


	2. Chapter One

{Elizabeth's Point of View}

"Darran, Darran, Darran."

I snarled as I stood up from my Mahogany desk, trailing my fingers across the dark cherry wood seductively.

"You, of all people, know what happens when you use not only my girls, but me."

I lifted my head, staring at the Elven man with darkened amber eyes. Normally, I had clear amber eyes, but I could feel my wolf coiling under the surface and rolling to be set free.

"You know I wouldn't, Boss! It was Violet! She - !"

I slammed my gun on my desk, my slender hand covering the handle as it pointed at him. I ran my fingers across the gun tenderly, twisting it so that it pointed directly at his head. I shifted my gaze from Darran to Violet and back again.

"Silence, Darran. We all know you're prettier when you SHUT THE FUCK UP."

I started softly, but started yelling at the end, slamming my empty fist on my desk. I pushed myself away from my desk, grabbing my personalized Glock.

I stuffed my gun into the waistband of my slacks and my heels clicked against the hardwood floor of my office as I walked to stand in front of the pair. I stood in front of Darran and placed my hands on my canted hips. My darkening amber eyes darted between the two of them, my anger still boiling.

"And Violet."

I moved to walk around the woman. I had practically raised her with my own daughter. I circled her, looking down at her as tears rolled down her face.

"Violet, Violet, Violet."

I tsked, dropping to a crouch in front of her. I lifted my left hand and grabbed her jaw roughly, forcing her to look at me with her two different coloured eyes.

"You, of all people, Valerica, I expected better of." I spoke softly, for only her to hear, before raising my voice. "I raised you! With my own child! And this is how you repay me?!"

I snarled, holding my hand out for one of my men to hand me a scalpel. When they handed me the blade, I snarled at her, pressing my fingers harder into her checks so that she was forced to open her mouth. I reached my fingers into her mouth and grabbed her tongue, pulling it out as far as I needed it to be. When I was satisfied with how far out her tongue was, I moved to press the scalpel against her tongue.

"Tell me, Valerica. What's a Siren without her tongue?"

I watched as her eyes widened, with her drool dribbling down my hand, wrist, and onto her knees. Her bindings prevented her from squirming too far away from me, though. She started grunting and whimpering, tears falling freely from her eyes as I stared into her eyes and used the scalpel to cut her tongue from her mouth. Blood splurted out of her mouth and onto my hand and clothes as I continued to cut. Tears flowed in excess down her face as she sobbed as best she could, with me holding her in place.

When I had finished removing her tongue, I dropped it on the floor in front of her. I looked over to Darran and he was sobbing freely. My face contorted into a snarling grin, and I stood, moving to hover in front of him while Valerica sobbed with blood running down her front.

"And now, Darran, the main event!"

I laughed as I pulled the Glock from the back of my slacks and pointed it directly at the center of his forehead. I watched as his eyes widened and he wet himself. I laughed again, pulling back the hammer.

"Sorry Darran. It's business, you know."

I smiled softly as I pulled the trigger. He slumped forward, his brain matter and blood having splattered on one of my bodyguards behind him. I placed my gun back in the waistband of my slacks and looked at my guards. I motioned with one of my hands at Darran's body and Valerica.

"Take care of his body, and sew her tongue right before leaving her somewhere."

I looked directly at Valerica before I spoke again.

"If I catch wind of you telling anyone of what happened here, you'll end up like dear Darran here."

I winked at her while she nodded violently enough to throw blood across my wooden floors.

"And clean up the blood. It's going to ruin my floors. I have to go pick up my daughter."

I nodded at my guard standing at my door before I left, heading to my green Lotus Elise.


	3. Chapter Two

{Elizabeth's Point of View}

I took a long sip of my brandy as I stared out of my office window. I had bought a decent sized house when I had first started planning on getting pregnant, and I wanted my child to have as good a life as I could give him or her.

Sure, my office was in the same room as our living room and kitchen, but Stephanie had half of the entire upstairs room to use as her bedroom. I made sure that she had the bigger of the two rooms, even if she didn't want it. Our rooms had a master bathroom between them and I made sure that I made enough money to buy her whatever she needed and wanted. I didn't want to spoil her like those bitchy rich girls that always got out of trouble because of their parents money, but I also didn't want her to struggle and worry about not having what she needed.

I didn't want to spoil her like those bitchy rich girls that always got out of trouble because of their parents money, but I also didn't want her to struggle and worry about not having what she needed  
I sighed hard and took another sip of my brandy, leaning my head back onto my chair. I spun around and looked at Jennifer. Sure, she was Stephanie's best friend, but she wouldn't have started out that way, if I hadn't of started paying her. She had come to me a few years ago and admitted that she was crushing on Stephanie, and I was okay with that. The fact of the matter was that Stephanie hadn't started showing an interest in anyone as of yet.

If I was honest, it wouldn't bother me if Stephanie didn't show interest in anyone. If she did, great, but they would have to understand that as her mother, I would do anything to protect her and that included "missing persons." 

I watched as Jennifer squirmed under my darkened amber gaze. Sure, I wasn't angry, but I did have a lot to consider. Stephanie's eighteenth birthday was in a few days time, and I still had to tell her that we were from a family of werewolves and that she was gong to not only shift for the first time, but she would also more than likely find her mate. Hopefully, she wouldn't end up like me. I had gone my entire life without finding my mate. I had been banned from our pack when it had come to light that I wasn't finding my mate any time soon.

I didn't want that for Stephanie.

I took another sip of my brandy and set the cup on my desk with a soft clink! When I looked at Jennifer, and she leaned forward in her chair, getting closer to my desk. 

"Stephanie will be turning 18 in a few days. I have to explain to her that we're werewolves. And about her mate."

I sighed, picking my cup up again, and drained the amber liquid before I set it back on the desk and poured more into the cup. Werewolves didn't typically get drunk, so it was easy for me to drink the whole bottle and not feel the buzz. I watched as Jennifer's face rose and fell when I mentioned Stephanie's mate. I took another sip and stared at Jennifer.

"I can only hope that it's you or Isabella. I don't know how I'll react if it's anyone else, honestly."

I watched as Jennifer chuckled softly, and squirmed. I raised my eyebrow, urging her to tell me what she was thinking.

"Uhm... Isabella already has a mate, and is scheduled to be wed to her after we graduate."

I scoffed and lifted my glass to finish my brandy again. I nodded, making a mental note to make sure that Stephanie and I had that day off so that we would be able make it to the wedding. 

"I see. Has Stephanie shown any interest in anyone in the school, that you've noticed?"

I watched as Jennifer tilted her head, trying to think. I paid her to keep an eye on my daughter, and was grateful that she did, even though I had to pull some strings to get her in the same classes as Stephanie. 

"Not that I've noticed. She's had a bunch of people interested in her, but she hasn't shown any interest in anyone."

I nodded, pouring more brandy and sipping it. I scooted closer to the desk, setting my brandy down. I stiffened, looking at Jennifer. She was just a human, and couldn't hear what I could, which didn't surprise me.

"Stephanie is home. We'll continue this conversation later. Keep me updated."


	4. Chapter Three

{Elizabeth's Point of View}

I sighed as I counted the bills in front of me. It had been a long day, and my girls had thankfully brought in a lot of money, considering it was one of our slower days. I finished counting quickly and was just putting the money away when my phone rang on my desk.

"Lauder."

_"Boss. Stephanie is here at the front."_

I sighed. She typically didn't come to the bar, especially since I kept my business private. I had two offices, one of which was upstairs for the bar, and then the other was downstairs, for my escort services. I clicked my tongue softly, since I was in my escort office. 

"I'll be right up. Send her to my upstairs office."

I stretched, yawning, and put my things away. I was the only one allowed in my office alone, so I made sure things were in place before I locked up and left. A few of my girls were walking their way down the hallway to their rooms (I gave all the girls here their own rooms that they were able to live in, if they so desired). It made things easier. Sort of.

As a werewolf, it was easier for me to be able to tell if someone was lying to me or not. When people lied to me, they smelled acidic. Almost like a reptilian creature. It tingled my nose and burned all the way going down. I made my way past some of the girls that worked for me, dashing into their rooms, my heels clicking against the dark hardwood floor. I spent way too much money on the way my bar looked, and I refused to have anything that wasn't of a great quality.

My girls got paid well, so it really didn't matter if they got tipped or not, but the tips were obviously a bonus. We were located in a nicer part of town, so that helped a bit too. I had just gotten to the top of the stairs down the hallway from my daughter when one of the barhops I had an on-and-off fuck buddy relationship with came up to me, a smug grin on his face. We were currently in our "off" stage, so I knew why he was approaching me, but I wasn't currently interested. 

Besides. He was the one that broke it off with me because he got a girlfriend.

"Liz, let me talk to you for a moment."

I sighed hard, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"Look, I'm not interested. We agreed that this thing we have would be on my terms, or did you forget?"

I motioned between us to signify the on-and-off that we had, and he looked pained. He stepped closer to me, and my back met the wall behind me, his arm on the wall behind me, trapping me in between the wall and him. He leaned down to kiss me, and just as his lips hit mine, he grunted and slumped to the floor in front of me. My lip rose over my teeth and I looked to the one who had hit him. I laughed when it ended up being my own daughter, her face broken into a mix of anger and something that one would make when they're constipated. 

"My mom said no, dirt-bag!"

I laughed a bit harder as I stepped over him, letting him completely fall to the floor, almost ending up falling down the stairs. Stephanie had ended up hitting him with her book bag, and she carried all of her books with her. She was an overachieving nerd, but that was what she chose to be, and I wasn't going to fault her for it. She already had colleges begging me for her attendance. 

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her temple, my arm resting on her shoulders as we walked through my bar, everyone greeting us as we left. My doorman promised he'd lock my bar up when it was closing time and make sure everything was in order before everyone left. He was one of my closest employees; someone I could consider a friend even, and he had yet to betray me, so I made sure he was well compensated and taken care of, and he took care of what I needed him to do.

I led us to the parking lot where my own car was parked, and when Stephanie was in the car, I got into the drivers seat, myself. Starting my car, ignoring the fact that I was driving standard with heels, I looked over at her while my Lotus idled. 

"You never come to the bar when you get off school. What's wrong?"

I looked at her, concern painting my face. Typically she would go straight home and do her homework, and then I'd get home and cook her dinner, whatever she wanted, and we'd spend a few hours together before she went to bed and I went to do some work in my office before going to bed myself. She smiled warmly at me.

"It's my birthday the day after tomorrow, so I wanted to get things settled with you before we celebrated!"

I nodded. I hadn't forgotten it was her birthday. I took the day before her birthday, the day of her birthday, and the day after her birthday off so that we could celebrate it. I smiled warmly, putting my car in gear.

"Alright. Let's go eat, and we'll discuss the details. I've also got something we need to talk about. It's fairly important, and life-changing, but not a terrible thing, I don't think."

I shrugged lightly and drove us to her favourite Italian restaurant in town, intent on getting some chicken Alfredo.


	5. Chapter Four

{Elizabeth's Point of View}

"I know it's a lot to take in, but if you have any questions, please ask."

I leaned back in my office chair as Stephanie stared at me in shock. She didn't seem to understand that we were werewolves, or maybe she didn't want to believe it. I raised an eyebrow when she opened her mouth.

"So... We're werewolves. And when I turn 18 tomorrow, I'll not only shift for the first time, but I'll also find my mate?"

I sighed softly, not wanting to tell her about the part that sometimes happens to our kind, but also not wanting her to be in the dark about it. I leaned forward to grab my bourbon and took a quick swig of it before I set it down and spoke.

"Yes, darling. We're werewolves. The first shift is always the most painful, but also the most intense. You'll find your mate hopefully within the year, and the most important thing that I have to warn you about. Some of our kind end up with..." I sighed, popping my lips as I looked for an easy way to break the words to her, and when I found none, I looked directly at her. "Some of our females end up growing a penis. We haven't figured out why yet, but we have found that those females that do end up being more fertile than those females that do not."

I watched as her eyes widened as I told her about the extra appendage, and the mates. Surprisingly she was taking all of this very well. I tapped the toe of my heel against my desk, waiting for her to speak. When she did, I didn't expect what she had asked and I whimpered softly.

"So, dad wasn't your mate, then?"

I felt my face contort quickly, but shook it off gently. I crossed my arms around my belly, not really wanting to talk about this, but knowing it was going to be a topic of conversation eventually. I didn't bad-mouth her father, simply because I wanted her to form her own opinions about him. I bit my bottom lip gently, but sighed and stretched my legs out, my heels clicking against the floor gently.

"When I got pregnant with you, your father and I had gotten married. We had been together for a few years at that time, so it wasn't like it was a shotgun wedding." 

I chuckled, smiling warmly at the memory of him proposing to me. 

"After you were born, we essentially went our separate ways. Your father spent more time with other women than at home with us, and I was too busy taking care of you and building my business up that we didn't have time for each other. He helped when I really needed it, but other than that, he really wasn't around." 

I explained, not liking that the truth painted him a bad light for our daughter. 

"You look more like him than you do me, but your personality is more like mine." 

I laughed lightly. 

"I will not hold his choices against him, because I got the best thing from him I ever would, and I don't regret that. I don't regret our time together, but that's all it was. Time together. It wasn't a future. It wasn't forever."

I leaned back in my chair, staring off into the distance as I continued to speak.

"When a wolf finds their mate, it's an instant connection. There's this pull that we can't ignore. If we break that pull, and don't find a mate within a year of that time, we'll die. It's a death sentence to deny a mate bond."

I shook my head, looking back at Stephanie.

"Your father and I were not mates, no. We knew that when I got pregnant and when we got married."

\--------------------------------------------

I woke to screaming. I wasn't sure if it was mine or someone else, but I had to make sure that it wasn't Stephanie. Our bedrooms were across the hall from each other, so I darted across the hall, not bothering to cover my very short, sheer negligee. The deep v-neck wasn't much help as my breasts bounced running across the hall into Stephanie's room. When I flung the door open (I normally knocked and waited until she answered, but my mom brain wasn't hearing that today), I noticed that the lump that was normally Stephanie was writhing on the floor. I cursed under my breath and darted across the floor to drop to my knees next to her.

I placed my hands on the covered lump, hushing her whimpers and screaming.

"I know it hurts, darling. Just breathe. It's okay to scream. Don't fight it. Let it happen, little one."

I rubbed the writhing lump as gently as I could, knowing that the transformation was always painful and when one changed, they were always very sensitive to touch when they first shifted. I continued soothing until the screaming and writhing stopped. I scooted away from the lump, waiting for her to come out from under the blanket. There was confused noises coming from underneath the blanket, and it sounded like the wolf was having trouble standing. I chuckled softly, which earned me a deep growl.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's normal for the first time. Come out from under the blanket? So I can make sure you're okay?"

I waited for Stephanie to come out from under the blanket, and when she did, I was shocked. I gasped. Her wolf was gorgeous, but also a bit terrifying. I smiled warmly and held my hand out for her to rub against my hand.

When the wolf stepped forward, rubbing the crown of her head against my hand and looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen in my life, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I took a sharp intake of breath and smelt cinnamon and vanilla, one of my favourite scents. I cursed, my eyes going wide. The fact that I could smell something other than what was my daughter and felt the jolt of electricity between could only mean one thing.

_Fuck._

_My daughter is my mate._


	6. Chapter Five

{Elizabeth's Point of View}

"Ann-nuh!"

I groaned as I leaned into my best friend. Anastasia was a Succubi that I had grown up with in grade school. She had gotten into some trouble when these girls were beating the snot out of her because one of the girls' boyfriends had fallen for her. She hadn't been able to control her abilities yet, and so everyone was fair game to her Charm.

She hadn't been able to control her abilities yet, and so everyone was fair game to her Charm  


When I heard someone getting beat up, I made my way over. I couldn't tell who it was, but I wasn't going to let anyone get beat up if I could help it. Especially since I know Anastasia didn't deserve it. The five girls beating on Anastasia snarled at me when I approached, threatening me as well. Nouva didn't take well to that and after some back and forth, we got into a fist fight. I let Nouva take control and while I got some good hits on me, I managed to send the girls running. I remember checking on Anastasia, and then I woke up in the hospital. Anastasia had stayed by my side the whole time and we've been inseparable ever since.

I pressed my entire body against hers, her hands resting on my ass and my thigh, rubbing gentle circles. I yawned, snuggling into her as the show we were watching ended. I grunted when Ana slapped my ass, looking at me with her soft eyes.

"Alright. I know damn good and well you didn't call me over for just snuggles and T.V. What's on your mind?"

I hid my face in her chest, not wanting to talk about what was actually on my mind, but knowing that I had to. I was silent for a while, while she rubbed my back gently. Sighing, I moved to where she could hear me.

"Stephanie, my daughter, is my mate."

Ana was silent for quite some time before she began laughing. I leaned up, glaring at her as she kept laughing. She laughed until she cried, and then she wiped her tears away. Looking down at me, she smiled softly before she pressed her cheek to the top of my head, since I had hidden my face in her chest again.

"Staaaaaahp. It's not that funny!"

Anastasia snorted, but shifted on the couch to where she was laid against the corner and I was laying against her body, using her breasts as a pillow. Her hands were rubbing my back gently, and she would play with my hair. I groaned into her chest when she hit a certain spot, my nipples stiffening against her belly. She chuckled before she spoke again.

"So, little Stephanie is your mate."

I groaned into Ana's chest, still not wanting to admit it, but knowing that I had to get it off my mind and chest.

"Her birthday was Saturday, and she presented as an Alpha. Our wolves picked each other. I told her about how Alpha's get a penis when they present, but when she presented as an Alpha, I've been avoiding her. I spent the last two days at the bar, avoiding her."

Ana chuckled above me, running her hands between my shoulder blades, which caused me to shiver.

"And now I'm here, getting my scent all over you. I'm sure she'll approve of that."

Ana chuckled again.

"You know better than I do how protective Alphas are about their mates. Especially fertile Omegas like yourself."

I groaned as she spoke, knowing that she was right. And, if Stephanie came home and noticed that Ana's scent was all over me, and the position that we were in, she'd most likely challenge my best friend. I yawned, turning and adjusting so I could nap on Anastasia.

"Honestly, Ana, I don't know what I'm going to do about this."

Ana raised her eyebrow and looked down at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's my daughter. Wolves don't suffer disabilities from interbreeding, but we're taught that incest is a sin."

I explained, trying to rationalize my hesitance. Ana understood, but she also knew I'd been waiting for my mate for the entirety of my 36 years of life.

"Well, you're separated from everyone out here, so that's not an issue. You aren't going to quit your job, you hussie. And nobody there would dare mention anything about Stephanie being both your daughter and your mate, right?"

I nodded and she continued.

"I know you wanted her best friend to be her mate, but you can't help what your Moon Goddess has planned for you dogs, right?"

I laughed as Ana finished. She knew about our customs and beliefs, and tried her best to understand and keep up. I nodded gently as I yawned.

"Yeah, you're right. It is taboo, but we'll figure it out, I suppose."

I didn't hear her response as I fell asleep on her chest.


End file.
